Backbreaker
by TwistedWings
Summary: This beautiful woman under me was the light of my life. I watched her unravel right before my eyes. One-Shot turned story. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Backbreaker

Author's Note: OMG! This is my first ff so plz be nice about the story. Plz R/R just so you know this is a one-shot between Bella and Riley! I am so proud of myself LOL. I'll stop rambling on and let you read the story.*squeal*

Summary: What if Bella was home when Riley came over to get her scent for the newborns? What if he saw how beautiful she was and couldn't help? What if she let him take her because she was sick of waiting for Edward? What if he bit her and turned her while having a heated moment? What would Edward think?

Riley's POV:

Victoria wanted me to go get this girl, Bella, well not the girl but her scent for the newborns to inhale. Sometimes Victoria can be a real bitch, I thought I was in love with this bitch. Yeah, right. As I jumped through the window of Bella's home I hadn't noticed she was in her room. She was getting dressed, luckily she just needed to put pants on or I would have went into a frenzy. She turned around before I could leave, she gasped as she saw me and I gave her my panty-dropping smile and could immediately smell her arousal. Then she blushed a deep crimson and I was instantly next to her kissing her hair and smelling at the same time. I went so fast her arousal grew deeper, maybe she really did have a thing for vampires.

My mind went racing as she turned her head and began to kiss me. I wanted to taste her so badly and as if she read my mind she thrusted her tongue into my cold mouth. I backed away quickly and she whimpered when i started to take my clothing off her eyes filled with lust and she moaned at my cold, hard 8-pack. She stared at me when I started walking towards her slowly, she couldn't stand it and pounced on me and began kissing the shit out of me. She moaned as I responded her tongue dancing with mine, I was ready for anything she wanted from !

Bella's POV:

I was kissing a vampire, that wasn't Edward and I felt a lust I didn't feel with Edward. Oh my God he was so sexy. I moaned and my head went spinning, I wanted him so badly. I forgot evrything and straddled him on the floor. He was never leaving this room once I got him. He said something but it was too fast for me to understand. He ripped my shirt off my chest exposing my red lacy bra from Victoria Secret- Renee bought it, I instantly loved her for that- and his eyes went wide with hunger. My heart fluttered and I bit my lip as he started kissing his way down my neck. I didn't even know his name, "Wait, what is your name?", he paused for a second."My name is Riley, and your Bella, right?""Yes, now continue." I felt a pool of liquid in my legs, and he smiled at me in anticipation.

When he did that I went crazy and bit his neck, he ripped my bra and panties off. I didn't care about Edward anymore. He kissed down to my breast and payed equal attention licking and sucking on each of them. He moved down my body and licked my folds and I cried out."Aah,Ungh Rliley." He sped up the pace and I started an orgasm."Cum for me Bella" I did as he commanded, and he kissed me. I could taste myself on him, I tasted good. He shed his clothes in vampire speed, and before I could tell him I was a virgin he entered me. I screamed into a nearby pillow so I wouldn't wake Charlie. It burned so bad, he kissed my tears away and I began liking the rhythm."More, More" he listened to me and pushed harder, he then picked me up and threw me against the wall. We met at every thrust, then he spread his seeds into my body. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck, everything went black and my whole body was shooting with pain.


	2. The Awakening of Isabella McQueen

**AN: I decided to continue this story after the longest time. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm doing well I hope all my readers are doing good also. SO HERE IT IS...**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

My beautiful angel, she was fastly turning at a different rate than any other vampire I have seen or heard of. She was going to have a gift, my gift was like Marcus of the Volturi, I could see the bonds of people together. She was my mate, I pretended to go along with Victoria's supposed scheme but I was gonna kill the bitch before we even got to the Cullen family. Victoria was giving me free sex as a newborn, come on what kind of vampire would I be not to take that chance. I was patiently waiting for her to finish her turn, it has been 11 hours and her heart was beginning to pick up the pace as her beauty enhanced even further. I shifted as I looked at how gorgeous she was, my instincts were telling me to claim her as soon as she awakened.

I looked around the place that I had taken her to, I had to mask my scent with my second gift, my second gift is to disappear without a trace, I turn it into a small joke because of how I was changed. No one could find me, I literally disappeared but my parents continued to search for me, it pained me but I had to fake my death. I couldn't risk harming my family, they were the last thing I had when I was a human. I had to hide this changing beauty in front of me so her _boyfriend_ was going to look for her with his blood lust making him want her. Her heart was beating so fast that I couldn't believe the change was almost over, I looked at her and her heart stopped with a jolt of the chest.

Her eyes snapped open, she looked over at me, I gasped. Her eyes were electric purple, she looked stunning, her skin was ivory now, her body was curvy in all the right places and I had changed her into a black and white dress to signify her death and rebirth. She looked so beautiful, I waltzed over to her and she looked at me, I paused afraid of frightening her, she grabbed me and began attacking my lips. I quickly took control and she moaned at my rough grip, but her grip was even rougher, I winced as she gripped my hips. She immediately removed her force but didn't stop kissing me, I was completely frazzled at how she knew exactly what to do.

"Hello sexy." I said as we pulled away, she smiled and purred at me, "Hiya handsome." she purred at me her voice so sexy. I had an instant hard on, my instincts were getting too much to handle, she knew it too. She swayed her hips as she began walking away, I stared after her, "Aren't we gonna hunt?" she said raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, I nodded and moved quickly towards her. She smirked and we sped off towards the city, Seattle, I saw a man walking in an alley ready to attack but Isa had beaten me to it, "Excuse me mister do you know where the main road is?" she asked looking ever so sexy, I growled lowly, "What is a sexy little thing doing out here all alone?" he asked taking steps towards her. He was looking up and down her body, "My car broke down." she said shaking her hair out, I noticed that a special scent went flying in the air, even I smelt it, but it seemed to affect the human rather well.

He moved towards her and she giggled as she grasped him and began drinking from him, the grin reached her eyes as she looked up at me. She pulled away letting a little blood drip to her chin she summoned me over to her, I was at her side in a flash, I licked the blood from her face and began kissing her. "That was so sexy. But you are mine! Understand that?" I growled at her and she looked up at me, smirking she pushed me against the wall, her breath fanning her face as she said, "As you are mine. Understand that?" She giggled at me and I was in a daze as her eyes began swirling, I nodded at her. "Good," she breathed on me and disappeared with a giggle, I looked around, snapping me out of my daze. She was across the street too fast, I was amazed, I laughed when she was behind a girl and she started dancing and making faces.

I nodded her over to me and she walked across the street to appear to be normal, then she swayed over to me and kissed me quick but hard. As she pulled away I grabbed her around the waist dipping her and kissing her yet again, I felt her grin into the kiss making me grin too. I pulled her up and asked her what she wanted to do, "Let's go to a club, oooh or maybe dinner." she suggested, "Anything for you, gorgeous." We left and I went to my friend Jenks on the other side of we got there, we walked into the office and he was puzzled and mortified.

Isa was behind me the whole time, so when she stepped out from behind me, Jenks gasped. "Oh my lord." he said and continued to stare at her, I cleared my throat his attention snapped to me and I growled. "I'm sorry, what can I do you for Mr. Riley?" he questioned, stammering just a little, "I need a new identity for my lovely wife here. ID, Birth Certificate, Files of where she went to high school." He nodded his head, "I'll get right on that Mr. McQueen." She giggled at the last name, I looked at her in question. She cleared her throat after her giggle attack, she's lucky I loved her, and that she was beautiful, and that she had amazing legs, and that... I shook my head from my thoughts and she seemed to know what I was thinking.

"We will be back for those later on tonight first I have to take my wife shopping." Jenks nodded, already getting started on the work that he was to do. We walked out and went to my garage on the other side of town, I know you're all wondering what the fuck how did Riley get all this stuff. Well I wasn't gonna wait around for Victoria's little game to get me killed so I had a plan, kill the bitch and start a new life. Everyone had nearly forgotten I was gone, well except my parents. I had to stay out of Seattle for awhile after my change to not be noticed by parents and friends, they would have ruined everything and I didn't know how much self control I'd have. My parents moved away after a year of searching for me, they couldn't stand the fact that I was dead, well my fake death.

We drove, in record timing might I add, to the Seattle mall and Isa ran to the first store she saw, Victoria Secret. I chuckled as she began to raid the store, "You can't see what I'm buying hubby." she said giggling, her giggle was really getting to me, she could make me do anything from just giggling. I waited as she floated around the store, talking to the sales lady, hypnotizing me as she went along. She had no idea the effect she had on me, we were soon done when I realized something. I just realized that her bloodlust was fine, it was as if she were a 50 year old vampire, I was astonished. She really was gifted I thought.

**Meanwhile at the Cullen Manor.**

"I can't find Bella anywhere." Edward said in a panic, Alice jumped up at this and was in a vision very soon after. Edward saw the vision in his pixy-like sister's mind, he was immediately angered at this. "How can she just leave me, she's my singer, she needs to get back here." Everyone looked at Edward, astonished of this revelation, "What did you just say?" Rose questioned and everyone agreed, wanting to know what he meant by that. Edward shrugged, sighing he explained. "She is not my mate, she is my singer that is why I was so attracted to her blood the first day she came to school. I've been screwing around with Tanya this whole time." everyone looked furious at this, "You mean you revealed our secret to a human who was not your mate, and you were lying to her the whole time!"Rose screeched, Emmett grabbed her around the waist to calm her down.

"Edward, I'm really disappointed in you." Esme said to him in a disapproving tone, he hung his head not daring to look her in the eyes. He was disappointed in himself for endangering his family over the blood of a human he didn't even want, the only reason he came back was because of the smell of her blood. He walked upstairs to his room and stared at the wall from his unused bed that he put there for Bella to sleep in. Alice and Jasper were secretly plotting in their room though, getting ready for whatever was to come soon.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888

**Back at the mall, 2 hours later.**

****"How many stores did you want me to shop from?" she questioned me, I smirked, "Whatever you needed or wanted was to be yours." She grinned at me and laughed as I carried all the bags to my 1967 Ford Mustang that was painted Blood Red. "You wouldn't let me carry the bags, so now you have to struggle." I shrugged her words off, smiling on the inside for making her giggle yet again. She looked at me, "What?" she moved towards me all too slowly and I watched her every move, "Um can I drive?" she asked with this look in her now lavender colored eyes. I had to say yes, it was an obligation, like my body wouldn't let me say no as if I were in a trance.

She had already started the car and everything when I was still standing there in a daze, her beeping the horn was the only thing that snapped me out of it. As I got in the car, I wondered what the hell she just did and how the hell she did it. She turned on the radio blasting it in the car, pulling a CD out of one of the bags she popped in Breathe Carolina's, _It's Classy Not Classic _CD. The first song was soft but you could feel the lyrics pump through you when you really listened to it. I was beginning to like this band, very much, we began to pull out of the parking lot. It was sunset and she drove up a ramp to a road that led to a cliff, we were soon watching the sunset the music still blaring in the car.

I looked over at her, "It's beautiful." she stated, clearly talking about the sunset. "Yes it is." I said clearly taking about her, she giggled yet again, giving me that sweet oblivion that I was searching for. She moved her head in slowly, kissing me with her eyes closed, this was gentle and not rough like the others, I liked it. We kept going and soon we were shedding our clothes and making this as innocent as possible, like two teenagers in love. The song soon came to the Birds and the Bees, it was so ironic but I couldn't help but love this woman under me, she was my mate. If not I still would have wanted her, with her human beauty, she was just even more gorgeous from the change.

We were both in our underwear when my phone starting ringing, she groaned and I ignored it until they called back again. "What?" I screamed not even checking the caller ID, "Where the hell are you? And don't you get snippy with me." Victoria's bitchy voice blared in the speaker's of the phone, I looked over at Isa and she was beyond pissed, grabbing the phone from my hands she yelled into the phone. "Stay the hell away from my mate bitch. He don't want you, so delete this number and stay your little redheaded, fire crotch self away from him. FOREVER!" I was proud of my girl, my smile faded as she looked up at me with red colored eyes, I took an unnecessary gulp and waited for her to give it to me.

She grabbed my arms, "You are mine, you understand that. Because you sure as hell better or this town is gonna be turned upside down." I nodded at her but as soon as she stopped talking, I grabbed her to me and kissed her with such gentle passion. She was so much into the kiss, we continued what we were starting but now there was even more love in it than ever. I looked at her now naked skin, the CD must have popped out because the next CD was playing Adorn by Miguel. I adored her body worshiping it with my hands, tracing every line, curve and fold of her body starting with her face first. I couldn't resist the urge to stare at her perfect body, she was just as beautiful as her human form though enhanced. I kissed her face, then made my way to her neck, licking, biting and tugging at her flesh. Her body was surprisingly soft, I kissed my way from her neck to both her shoulders and she moaned as I licked a trail to her breasts. Nipping and sucking each one as I did to the other, the song changed to Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown, I licked a trail and dipped my tongue in her belly button. I looked up as I did so, her face was as if she was intoxicated with the best alcohol, I finally made my way to her beautiful core, I dipped my head to kiss her there. She moaned sweetly, as if humming a song, she gasped as I put a finger in her. I watched her as I fingered her adding another finger in, she moaned and was unraveling right before my eyes, I began licking her sweet nub. Her taste was of a fresh peach with cream, I began to drink her as she fed me more and more until she finally came. Moaning my name, I watched her as she unraveled and I tasted her sweet nectar.

**AN: How was it? Terrible? Good? Click the button below and tell me how you feel. LOVE Y'ALL.  
><strong>**Twilightlover265**


	3. Never trust the Prude!

**An: Sorry I took so long my computer was messed up because of my mother and I got kicked out a couple times. Long story short: It's been stressful... Hope all is well with you guys :).**

**Chapter 3: Never Trust The Prude!**

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting with Alice upstairs as Edward left, I didn't like the his emotions were. I felt no remorse at all, just vengance, trickery and a little insanity. I watched as Alice had a vision, not wanting to interrupt her. She looked at me and I felt the fear and disappointment coming from her, I knew what it was about... Edward. "What happened in your vision, sugar." I asked calmly knowing, things would only worsen. She looked at me, still coming out of the effects of her vision and her brows furrowed. I didn't like that look on her face, she looked scared, I sat next to her.

"Sugar, if something terrible is gonna happen, you need to tell me what's happening." I stated gently, not wanting to make her feel anxious. "He's gonna go after her, he's gonna join Victoria and try to kill Bella and Riley. Jasper he's gonna drink from humans again!" She said and I sat there taking in everything she said, I didn't want anything bad to happen to Bella. Not with what happened last year, she had told me that it wasn't my fault that I attacked her. She said it was everyone else's bloodlust, I remember now, that's why it was so much because Edward only wanted her blood this whole time. That's why I had to stop him from killing her in the ballet studio, by sending him waves of calm and fullness. He was gonna suck her dry!

I sat there and began to calculate methods on what was the best way to prevent this and if we couldn't prevent it, I will fight. I went downstairs and called a family meeting, "Shouldn't we wait until Edward gets back." Carlisle said, I shook my head, "This involves him, he's becoming a danger to our family and the exposure of vampires." Everyone seemed to be listening now, I began to explain everything and Alice told them her vision. They all looked disappointed and upset about this, "I've come up with some plans on what to do. We can prevent this whole thing from happening if we take a couple steps. First we have to keep our thoughts guarded, you can't let him know we know." Everyone nodded, then suddenly Alice went into another vision, we all waited, this was a long one.

"It seems we are too late. He's already joined her, he decided to pay her a little visit, while he went hunting. They are making decisions on what to do, she's already built a damn army. This is gonna be bloody." Alice explained. We all sat around, for hours, each of us trying to come up with something to do about this situation. We haven't come up with anything yet, I'm considering telling them we need to fight. "I think we should fight." I stated, they all looked at me as if I were nuts. "I know he's family but he turned his back, he's gonna massacre this whole town if we don't intervene. We need to get rid of this before it gets out of control, the Volturi are gonna be all over us if he causes humans to speculate." They all looked at me, elaborating what I had said of Edward and is decision to go against us.

"I'll fight." Rosalie said, "Me too, anywhere Rose is I am." Emmett said gruffly. One by one everyone joined, I know it hurt Carlisle and Esme to do so but they would fight for what was right. The lives of the humans and us were at risk and that wasn't something they's sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I stalked her, watching her as she stood there in the middle of the club. I waited til she went to the bathroom, following her quickly, I pushed her against the wall inside the bathroom. Locking the door next to us, she looked up at me and I looked down into her red eyes. "Hello Victoria. Haven't seen you in awhile. How's life?" I asked teasingly, she hissed at me. "Hell, now what the fuck do you want Doucheward." I frowned mockingly, "Now now don't be rude, I've come to give you a proposition. You want Riley back, I want Bella back. We both can have what we want." She looked at me astonished, "That's who Riley was with? Bella!" She screeched, I sighed getting frustrated, I shoved her against the wall again, "Shut up. We need to join forces, to get what we want. We could also rule Washington as a whole. What do ya say? Partners?" She stood thinking for awhile and the shook my hand.

"Alright then, now let's go get something to eat." I insisted, she snorted. "I don't eat rabbits." She said bitchily, "Neither do I." I shrugged at her and she smirked, we both walked out of the bathroom and out into the club, looking for our victims. I may have been out of practice but I know exactly what to do. I saw a familiar face, Jessica Stanley was dancing around looking rather drunk, I walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "Hello love. Little girl you better watch yourself, something might eat you up." She turned around ready to curse me out, then she saw my face and soon I smelt the wetness pool in her panties.

I took her hand, "Come with me love." she nodded as if she were hypnotized. I listened as I heard Victoria talking to her victim I assume, she was quite the charmer. Her pursuer seemed to be quite turned on, I walked Jessica out of the club into the alleyway next to it. She was giggling the whole time, I watched her as she tried to look sexy, "Jessica I've always wondered about you. Tell me why are you out all alone?" she giggled, "I should be asking you the same question, I'm having fun. Why isn't Bella all over you, like she usually is?" she muttered the last part.

"Bella isn't apart of what's going on right now." I said leaning into her neck and kissing her shoulder. She shivered, I chuckled darkly, "Jessica you should have stayed away. I'm gonna kill you now." I whispered in her ear, she giggled. "Eddie, you won't hurt me." I looked in her eyes and then I heard her head screaming at her to get away but she was frozen, "Goodbye Jess." I whispered, sinking my teeth into her hungrily and never letting go, covering her mouth to stop her screams. She was dead in seconds, I looked down at her body and threw it into the dumpster. Lighting it on fire, I smiled evilly, she was gone and I was back.

I walked back into the club feeling alot fuller and alot stronger than I normally do, I spotted Victoria and she looked delicious in her tight outfit with her curly red hair. She knew James wasn't her mate, so did I, we were gonna shock the hell out of everyone. She walked over to me and I grabbed her into a hard kiss, making her moan. We devoured eachother, never needing air, I pulled her with me out of the club and we ran to a new place. Somewhere we could be alone. I was gonna have her, whether she wanted me to or not, she couldn't resist me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It's been a couple of days since my change and I am completely fine, I haven't shown any bloodlust, the only thing is my strength. Which is extremely high, but I do have those powers, Riley is predicting that I am a sponge. Which means I take any powers from a vampire that I am around and I can use it whenever I want. It's pretty fun sometimes, me and Riley have been going out to clubs, I can be around any human and charm the pants off them. I went to go visit my dad yesterday, he was super surprised and scared. I told him that it was a sudden teenage girl thing, that I was still hitting puberty and I was developing.

He took that and I told him I was not with Edward anymore and he jumped for joy practically. I spent some time with him, bonding and he soon went to work. Riley and I stayed at my house for the night watching movies and today, we were going to the movies, to see a new scary movie. I mean just because we are vampires doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?

I was walking into the house Riley owned in Seattle, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood. We stocked up on them to keep from killing alot, only wanting to have fun. The hunt was exciting but could get very boring, Riley agreed and we came up with this idea. I grabbed a cup and poured the blood in it, putting the blood in the microwave. Once it was done I began walking around the house, to the bedroom upstairs. I'm glad this wasn't all white like the Cullen's, because that shit made me feel like a neat freak. I took a sip of the warm blood, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed, I looked through my closet.

I pulled out my black zipper dress(on profile), I went into the bathroom and turned the Jacuzzi tub on, waiting for it to get nice and hot. I poured the bubbles in, watching them lather up, I heard the door downstairs open. I grabbed my blood and walked down the stairs, "Hi baby. How was shopping?" I asked laughing at him, he had looked like he had the worst day of his life. "Don't laugh, this girl was coming onto me and I was just trying to get some clothes. It was so obvious I was shopping for my wife too." I smiled at the wife part and walked up to him, "Come on, I've got a bath running upstairs." He complied, following me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He undressed and I did too, we both looked at eachother just memorizing eachother's bodies. We finally went into the bathroom, I turned the water off and climbed in, he stopped me from sitting down. He climbed in behind me and sat down, pulling me down to sit on his body. I felt so calm in the hot water with him there, there didn't need to be sex. We just needed eachother, I closed my eyes and sighed. Breathing just to smell his scent, his sweet yet spicy scent. He began to rub my stomach with his hands and it felt so good, I just sat back and let him touch me.

The water was soon cold and we climbed out, I completely forgot about getting dressed when he kissed me. He grabbed me so gently and I knew that he wanted to make love. We moved to the bed and he laid me down gently, I gasped as he kissed every inch of my body. He took his time not rushing things, who knew a guy like him would be so caring and gentle with me. He finally entered me and slowly pumped in me, I moaned as he took long hard strokes, not wanting to take these moments for granted.

I dug my hands into his back gently as he hit my G-Spot, I moaned uncontrollably as he continued to rub that spot over and over. With a scream, I soon was over the edge but this was heaven, this was bliss. It was the longest orgasm I've had, and it was also the best.

Coming down from the effects of my orgasm, I laid in the bed and just stared at Riley. He was so beautiful and so perfect for me, he was never clingy knowing when I needed space. I loved him and I'd only known him for 4 days, I knew that I needed him.

I finally got up and walked over to the dresser, getting underwear out. I slid them on and hooked my bra on and saw my dress on the chair next to the bathroom. I felt Riley watching me as I got dressed, he was next to me in seconds, wearing his Calvin Klein underwear, looking rather delicious. I licked my lips and sent him waves of pleasure, he smiled knowing I was pleased with him. It was as if I was in control of him and he was in control of the world. Like I was the only thing that could change his mind on something.

I kissed his lips and he walked over to his closet getting his jeans and plaid shirt out. I could stare at him all night, he was absolutely gorgeous. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I thought of myself with red highlights in my hair and it happened. I didn't like it so I changed it to red brown highlights, deciding that looked better, I thought of my hair being wavy, I walked out of the bathroom and Riley stopped and stared at me.

I smiled at him and he smiled back as my dead heart fluttered. I giggled at that thought and he seemed to enjoy my laugh raising his eyebrow yet again. I walked into the closet again, picking out a pair of black ankle boot heels. We were just about to leave the house when I forgot to get my clutch bag. I ran upstairs and quickly returned, we finally were walking out the door, we hopped into his car.

Off to our movie, not knowing what would later come...

**AN: Cliffhanger.. not really haha. But seriously what do you think will happen next? Love all my readers and reviewers.  
><strong>**Twilightlover265**


	4. Unwell

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a long while... I'm extremely sorry, I haven't been near a functioning computer in a while. But I'm here now and I hope to blow your minds with this new exciting chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: They are gonna throw stones at me if I don't update sooner..**

**Jasper: Darlin I'll protect you.**

**Me: Thanks Jasper too bad I don't own you... :(**

**Jasper: Awe well I'm with you right now not Stephenie**

**Me: YAY**

* * *

><p><strong>Unwell<strong>

**Riley's POV**

Bella and I were out watching a movie at the cinema when I got this creepy feeeling in my stomach. I've been getting it ever since we found out about Fuckward going to that bitch Victoria. I can't even believe what I saw in her, my skin crawls just thinking about it.. There's that feeling again, I looked over at Bella and saw her laughing and smiling at the movie. She was absolutely breathtaking, she looked at me quickly and I smiled at her. She kissed my cheek and the feeling of eeriness went away, I felt a strange warmth grow over me. I stared at her as she laughed, I noticed how her nose crinkled and her eyes wrinkled up. She still had that hint of humanity in her, I hoped she never lost that because I don't know what I'd do without this girl right here... exactly how she was, right now.

When the movie finished I couldn't even remember what it was about, I had just stared at her and thought throughout the whole thing. We were leaving for dinner when that eerie feeling came sweeping upon me. As we walked out into the misty air I knew something was gonna happen. I pulled Bella close to me and I kissed her softly playing it off then I projected my thought to her, _There's someone following us. _She giggled and nodded at me trying to play along, we walked to my car and I looked at her. She smiled at me and I saw the look in her eyes, she heard them. Her advanced hearing was helping with this situation, I would hear them when it was too late.

She sped off towards the trees behind the cinema and I stood where I was knowing she would be mad if I followed. I heard the screech and the faint whisper telling me to come help her. I ran through the trees and saw her standing with Diego in her arms, it seems Victoria was sending people I knew to kill me. I smirked, he looked up and then I saw a look of relief on his face, I moved Bella's hand away. "It's alright I know him... He's harmless, atleast to us he is." he stood up and I hugged him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I said smirking at Diego but the concern was evident in my eyes, he looked at me intently. "We have a problem... Victoria has grouped up with that Edward guy, they wanna kill you and Bella." I couldn't suppress the growl that erupted from my chest.

I looked at Bella and murder was in her eyes, she growled fiercely. Her eyes were a burning red now and it seemed as though fire danced behind her eyes and not the good kind. "That son of a bitch!" she snarled out, I wanted to comfort her but knew that I had to let her get it out. Also there was the fact that I would get hurt too, she was a newborn after all. She punched the nearest tree and I stood back as it fell, sending bark and dirt everywhere, Diego looked at me amused. His brows were raised in surprise at the control Bella had. I was surprised too, in my newborn days I was never able to be held back, I ended up hurting everyone around me.

She kept hitting trees and then she walked out of the forest, Diego and I casually followed her just in case she got out of control. I watched her as she walked over to a drug dealer on the street and literally ripped his heart out. She didn't stop there she raised the heart to her face sniffing it as if it were food, she finally sank her teeth into the still beating heart and sucked it dry. I winced but looked back at my beautiful girl, she looked as if she would murder someone else, why was this turning me on? Diego watched her, I saw the awe in his eyes, never have we ever seen a vampiress nor vampire do that to someone before. It was absolutely breathtaking, to us it was instinct, beauty, survival. But we had seen nothing like this before it was completely foreign to us, she apparently was more intelligent than us when it came to killing. I filed that away for later as Bella walked towards us, not an ounce of blood dropped on her.

"I'm sorry, I'll meet you in a few minutes I just need to blow off some steam." she looked feral, I nodded and kissed her roughly knowing she wouldn't want soft contact right now. I pulled away and I tasted the blood that was still lingering on her lips, she ran back into the trees and I looked back at Diego who was looking straight after her with awe on his face. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of what appeared to be a trance and he looked straight at me. "She's amazing." he said it so simply and I nodded with a proud smile on my face, "She's still a newborn though, this kind of control worries me. It makes me think that she has a really special power and that scene with the drug dealer totally revealed that to us." His gaze met mine and he seemed to be telling me something, _that he would fight with us._ We hadn't even gotten to that yet. I took that as a signal that this situation was worse than when I left.

"Exactly how many people has Victoria changed since I've left?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he looked back at me with a serious face. "50 more people." I gasped "That makes 100 people then..."

**Edward's POV**

I looked at Victoria as she changed the 50th person today, she seemed to be completely different from Bella. I watched her over the few days we've been together and I was having fun, she was quite the vixen. I wondered why I wanted to be good, Bella popped into my mind. I winced at the thought of Bella, it still hurt that she just left me out of nowhere, she seemed not to care. I didn't like that she was with Riley, if I couldn't have her then neither could he, so he's as good as dead. Once I get Bella to myself, she will want me again and I will make her beg for my forgiveness, my mercy...

We were currently sitting in the bedroom of the rundown old factory and we had quite the set up here, the newborns had their own spaces and so did we. Victoria and I had been at it like bunnies, her redhair was brushing my face. Diego came into the room just like Victoria had told him, "You have a mission Diego.." he nodded and looked expectantly for her orders. "You must go and get information on Riley and Bella." I winced at her saying Bella's name. Diego looked sad and I read his mind, he remembered that Riley was his best friend but he didn't show any kind of defiance. I watched him run out of the room and I grabbed Victoria on top of me and ripped her shirt away.

She now straddled my waist and and I pulled her jeans off her as she raised her body up. She slammed down onto me as soon as I released my length, moaning and hissing we went at vampire sleep. We would be at it all night long and we would enjoy it.

_T_o_ Be Continued..._

**AN: Hey guys I'm sorry. I love all of you and I hope you like this I know it's kinda short but I won't be near a computer so love you, review, hope you like...  
>TwilightLover265<strong>


End file.
